


Secrets.

by amorremanet



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet





	Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alucifer).



There’s plenty that the Princess keeps hidden, only reveals to Marceline, and at that, only behind closed doors.  
  
Examples: she’s fond enough of Finn, but finds his crush on her… off-putting, and more than a little bit inappropriate, considering his age and station as a hero; she doesn’t actually like parties all that much or how she has to smile and act so _perfectly perfect_ at them, even when she feels more like curling up with an experiment or a good book; and she has a birthmark, an oddly shaped magenta island that sits right underneath her left nipple.  
  
And then there’s the biggest secret, the reason why she starts wearing longer sleeves and turtlenecks, even in the spring: they kiss deeply, and they make love like fucking, and the only way that Bubblegum reliably gets off is with Marceline’s fangs buried in her neck, her wrists, her thighs.


End file.
